Cultural Wasteland
by GoatChese1001
Summary: 19 year old Syaoran checked himself into rehab for drug abuse. He gets caught in a fast lane when he meets 18 year old Sakura a recovering drug abuser who has thrown her life away. Rated M for swearing and topic subject.
1. Welcome To Hell

**Cultural Wasteland**

_19 year old Syaoran checked himself into rehab for drug abuse. He gets caught in a fast lane when he meets 18 year old Sakura a recovering drug abuser who has thrown her life away. Syaoran finds out that life is not all butterflies and daisies when he sees the other side of the world through Sakura`s eyes. Rated: T for minor swearing R&R?_

_A/N: Thank you for reading this (even if you get bored halfway through)! This will be a short story so it's probably going to have a few more chapters but keep on reading, it will get better, rest assured! Also, I have never been to rehab and I am sure that it isn't that bad but lets just pretend it is 'kay?! :D Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

"What is this place?" A nineteen year old Syaoran woke up to an old man above his bed.

"The hospital, you had an overdose." A grim faced doctor responded to the already half sleeping Syaoran.

Yes, Syaoran was indeed a drug addict, and yes, there he was in a hospital, due to overdose.

Popularity, concerts, caught in the rush, parents fighting, that was the daily life of Syaoran Li. He was popular and rich; all his friends were doing drugs, so why shouldn't he join? Syaoran started hating life, his parents hated each other, everyone liked him for his looks. How could he be happy with that?

Unloved. That was him in a nutshell...

Syaoran thought nothing of it, in fact he felt loved when he did drugs, for some odd reason he felt warmth. But it was empty warmth, it was just the drug feeding his hole if only for a second. It was still calling to him, the sweet seduction of drugs called to him more and more...it was more than just a one night stand; Syaoran and drugs were together, always. He never wanted to leave the stimulating high, the mirrored arms and fake whispers of promise filled him up with empty warmth...more and more, he felt the high leave him, he wanted it back, so he took the drugs until, he lay there silently. Waiting to be found by the maid, her shrills echoing the hallway, thinking he was dead, she was sure to get the blame. The maid ran up to the phone and called for help, and so Syaoran ended up being labeled a drug addict, laying in the florescent lighting of a hospital, the one place he hated more than home, where the sorrows of a sad rich boy lay.

After a week getting treatment at the hospital the Doctor felt unsure that Syaoran would stay away from drugs, after all, the doctor knew many patients like Syaoran and felt he would never recover in just a week's time. The doctor decided to help the young man regain his life, if he had any left. He prescribed Syaoran to go to rehab, just for extra precaution. After seeing so many and doing nothing, it was about time the doctor took a chance and turned Syaoran`s life around, it would be a start for him but only Syaoran could stick to his guts and go through the process of recovery.

_"You aren't really suffering...you just feel no love...."_

_"You can feel pain but you're just an empty shell...."_

_"How can you say you had it hard? Piss off!!!"_

Sweaty and dazed, Syaoran woke up. He wasn't in his hospital bed or his own bed. It was a bed that smelt of malt balls and old peppermint, "...Oh yeah..." Syaoran muttered with a half-hearted chuckle. He remembered he entered rehab just that same day...

_"Excuse me...this is the rehab clinic...right?" Syaoran asked questioning a lady behind the desk of a rehabilitation center._

_"Oh my, such a young boy! Um...visiting hours are over sweetie, it's almost eight! I'm sorry dear, but could you come back tomorrow?" The lady said shuffling through a few papers and snapping her gum._

_"...Actually, I'm supposed to...check in...." Syaoran shifted uncomfortably adjusting his knapsack._

_The lady looked at him astounded, "Oh my, sure what's your name dear?" She snapped out of her daze and shook her head looking on a piece of paper._

_"Syaoran Li."_

_"Oh here you are darling, we'll have Mimi take you to your room. Your tests will be tomorrow since you arrived late, but be prepared for a long day ahead."_

"What was that dream...it was so...weird..." Syaoran recollected the dream he woke up from.

A young, green eyed girl was yelling at him. Syaoran had never met the girl before, although he did read a book about dreams predicting future events in time. Even though he didn't meet the girl, she was oddly familiar in a sense. Her eyes were what really got to him, "Swirling pools of emerald." he described them suddenly feeling very stupid. But just like any dream, it escaped his mind as soon as he remembered.

The light to his room clicked on.

It was a sad little room, possibly worse than the hospital. Its walls were a sickly green and the carpet was so old you could actually smell the people who owned the room before. But at least it was cozy, there were no florescent lights and it wasn't as cold as the artic. In that sense it wasn't as bad as the hospital.

"Its time for your tests," The woman named Mimi gave a half-smile.

Syaoran thought she had been through the process a million times: waking up drug addicts, testing them, make them follow the schedule, repeat. It would be well observed if you said she had lost her flair for her job, what gave it away? Maybe her wrinkles or the way she sighed. It could have possibly been the way she placed one hand on her hip and acted impatient with every living thing. Syaoran studied her well and gave a mental shrug, "It happens," he thought, patiently following Mimi, counting her grey hairs in the once beautiful golden garden.

"I bet she was pretty before she worked here." He thought once again wondering why she didn't switch jobs.

He continued down the hall to a hospital like room with a man waiting inside, "Syaoran, I should suppose?"

"..." Syaoran stood silently as Mimi clicked her tongue with an annoyance, "Yes it is, so I will be leaving!"Mimi turned on her heels and stomped away.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The doctor asked giving a chuckle and snapping on some gloves, "Well, you should sit on the counter and take your shirt off."

Syaoran hesitated a bit eyeing the doctor before doing so.

"You're a very shy lad, wouldn't you say?"

Syaoran stayed silent but endured the doctors poking and prodding. He felt violated; it was a weird feeling he got from doctors. Like they were out to get him, or they wanted something from him. He couldn't understand why, they were just trying to help him. Sure, but he had heard of doctors getting a bit too friendly with his patience. If it was just him he didn't know, but he got that weird vibe from all doctors.

The doctor took his clipboard out and wrote something down, "You are physically in good shape, your muscle tissue is very good, but I can see the traits of a drug addict on your face," he took a flashlight and looked into Syaoran's eye, getting a quick and angry glance.

"This doctor is so...stupid....of course I am a druggie, but there is nothing else wrong with me," Syaoran shivered as a shiny, cold stethoscope was felt trailing across his chest and backside.

"I need to extract some blood, if you are okay with that." the doctor said rhetorically. Syaoran made a grunting noise as the needle jabbed his arm, "You aren't afraid of a little old needle, now are you?" the drug addict just sat there listening to the doctor laugh at his pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Now all I need is a urine sample if that is acceptable, so here is a cup...I am sure you know what to do with it." The doctor laughed again.

Syaoran made a small scoff and jerked the cup out of the annoying, fat man's hand. He went into the bathroom with no resistance and slammed the door just to get his annoyance across.

"Sakura-Chan, are you reaaaddddyyyyy for your checkup?!"

"No,"

"Oh, come now, there is nothing wrong with a little old checkup,"

"Not with a grubby old man like you around,"

"I am a married man with children!"

"Like the rest of them."

"I have had enough of the small talk now I suggest you get on the table and mind yourself."

"As well as you,"

"I am a doctor; I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Uh...a doctor for a rehab, your mother must be proud."

"Well someone has to do it,"

"Hum....."

There was a pause for a couple of minutes; outside the door Syaoran could hear the fiddling of a few objects and the paper on the counter crinkling.

"...You are staring at my chest again you old lecher!"

"No I am not!"

"If you cannot handle yourself professionally then I will have to request a female doctor!"

Syaoran took that time to exit the bathroom quietly.

"Ah! Syaoran, I forgot you were in there! Well, anyway, I will take the sample and immediately test it."

"Pfft, are you sure you should be working here? I mean, you did forget about a patient!" Syaoran turned to the voice. A girl, a bit younger than him with bad posture sat slouched and skinny. Her emerald eyes were shown through her long, lackluster, and disheveled brown hair that was messily tied up with a string that had two charms dangling from it: a sun and a moon. She blew some of her hair out of her view and scoffed at the elder boy. She narrowed her eyes; the black around them was a sure sign that she was a drug addict, "I'm not going to bother myself." She finally said after staring Syaoran down.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the immature girl and walked out of the room. He wasn't sure where to go next but he figured that if he walked around long enough someone would tell him.

Down the stairs he found the intensive care unit. It reeked of medicine and vomit, not a very lovely combination. Beyond that, the toxic smell was indescribable.

There were bed restraints, buckets, and more needles than there were upstairs. The people who were experiencing extreme withdrawals were placed in the unit. In fact, it was sickening to the point of Syaoran almost passing out. It made his head fill with nauseous fumes, and him increasingly becoming unaware of his surroundings. What was the feeling that was creeping up in him then? It was a mixture of everything he loathed about himself. It was the final denial before the acceptance that, yes, he was in hell.

Syaoran leaned on a near by wall to catch himself. He started to collect himself when he noticed that there was a silence through the whole unit. The concrete walls were sure to give way to the slightest sound and every piece of furniture looked so ancient that if it was to be touched, it would squeak. But there was nothing to be heard except Syaoran's breathing.

The room doors were made out of solid steel. The doors were all aligned with each other down the hallway until the left side of the hall stopped and it opened up into a sitting area with a bunch of tattered sofas and lone chairs, with a miniscule television with antennas protruding from the top. The unit was sad at the least, and left a horrible coldness to linger in ones skin. Syaoran could have given a reasonable guess as to why no one was down there but figured it was best not to assume.

Syaoran went to explore around, ignoring the seething stench.

"You know this place used to be an asylum?" a booming, echoing voice shocked the silence out of Syaoran and made him jump around. Her green eyes were not mistakable; Sakura was standing before him, "Yeah, this is the ICU, it's barely used now but back then I can tell that it was a riot down here. Welcome to the worst rehabilitation clinic known to man!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, had that girl not just said that she wasn't going to bother with him? "What an odd little girl," He thought.

Sakura ignored his face that was obviously confused, "There are so many ghosts down here....the intensity of that fact is…worse than the smell." She smirked a bit but immediately frowned. "I don't like you." Sakura looked Syaoran in the eyes and glared.

"Well, little girl-"

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Sakura's incredulous voice bounced off the concrete with a lightning fast retort.

"...It's obvious you're not mature to handle yourself as an adult let alone a teenager, so I figured you to have a child's mentality. From your retort I was right."

"Like hell you were! You wanna know som'ing?"

"What?" Syaoran asked like he would a child.

Sakura backed the older man against the wall and used all her force to connect her fist to the concrete closest to Syaoran's head, "You're a little bitch, using drugs to get rid of all the resentment you have towards mommy and daddy. You make me sick,"

Syaoran snickered, "You shouldn't do that, your hand will bleed," He took her hand, looking at her pulsating red knuckles, and licked the red blood trickling down.

Sakura jerked her hand away, "You some kinda pervert?" She steadily said wiping the rest of the blood on her torn jeans.

"Little kitty, I don't think you're my type," Syaoran chuckled and flirted with his years of playboy experience.

Sakura began walking away, "So you are a pervert after all…" she muttered underneath her breath.

Syaoran looked at the girl walking away and then he remembered something, "Ah! Hey, stop!!! I don't know how to get out of here!"

Sakura whipped around and found Syaoran running after her, "Didn't I say I wasn't going to bother with you?"

"You obviously bothered with me when you followed me down here," Syaoran used his logic.

Sakura became silent, "Well…I'm not going to bother as of right now!"

"I'm still going to follow you so I can get out of this pit of hell,"

"Pssh," Sakura scoffed, "Whatever floats your boat, dude."

Syaoran followed her and laughed. The girl wasn't half bad. He felt a glimmer of hope and his spirits rise. There was something he could enjoy instead of drugs while in that hell hole of a rehab. He decided to make peace with the girl and befriend her.


	2. Confession Time

**Cultural Wasteland- Chapter 2**

_19 year old Syaoran checked himself into rehab for drug abuse. He gets caught in a fast lane when he meets 18 year old Sakura a recovering drug abuser who has thrown her life away. Syaoran finds out that life is not all butterflies and daisies when he sees the other side of the world through Sakura`s eyes. Rated: T, mild drug and scene abuse. 1 shot_

A/N: Thank you for reading the second chapter! First matter of business: I don't think the T rating is enough so comment if you think it should be M. Thats all really but I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

_

* * *

_

Mimi found Syaoran following Sakura and forced them to go to the cafeteria, "If you don't eat you'll crave crack and want to shoot up!" she stated with a matter-o-factly sneer which earned her an eye roll from the two teens.

The cafeteria didn't smell too pleasant. However, it was a big improvement from the ICU. While the ICU smelt of horrible things that could not be described, the cafeteria had the prominent smell of burnt food. The cafeteria service team probably had no motivation from such a low end job, and providing food to savage junkies must have been the last thing on their mind when they were younger. When Syaoran went up to get his food, tray in hand, he saw the wear and tear in their faces. Like Mimi, they could have once been called attractive, but the grey and feeble hair and the sagging wrinkles masked the beauty they once possessed. Was this place a curse? Syaoran seemed to think so.

The workers plopped miserably prepared food onto his plate: Soupy squashed peas, mashed fruit cocktail, grey looking macaroni, and a half pint of juice (sealed luckily). With the beef tips in gravy at the end, Syaoran decided to leave the line early. Sakura followed suite and skipped the beef.

The two sat down together at a table in a darkened corner. From what Syaoran could see on the table, the cafeteria workers made little to no effort to clean and promoted the growth of green looking goo. Living in a luxury mansion all those years now seemed like a dream to Syaoran. As of the cafeteria, how he longed for just a proper rag to clean the table up. Syaoran's wish wouldn't be fulfilled but at least he had someone to share his misery with.

Sakura. By the looks of it, she seemed pretty fragile. Her tiny frame made her look like a toothpick; underneath all of her baggy clothes, that is. She picked at her food taking small bites; probably the reason for such skinniness. Her wearied emerald eyes wandered around. They seemed to share no connection to where she was at the moment. Like she was off remembering one of her LSD imposed trips. The extreme blackness and heaviness around her eye made her look like a raccoon. Lolling her head from side to side made her look as if she were sleeping with her eyes open. Her facial features were extremely tiny, cute, and otherwise very much like a woman's. The downside was her skin filled with tiny blemishes below detection but still an imperfection. Her chapped lips looked desperate for moisture. Red and blotchy, they took the brutal bighting Sakura's teeth gave out. Overall, Sakura was like a withered flower. She was a beautiful sight once, but expired before her time was up. Just like a flower, she was gone in a second. The beauty she held made Syaoran sadder. Out of all the people who were worn down in that hell hole, why did it have to be such a delicate little girl?

"Poor thing," He muttered under his breath.

Sakura dropped her utensil, "Tha fuck you say?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Sweetie, do watch your language,"

Sakura sucked in air like she was getting ready for a big retort but stopped and thought a moment, "I have AIDS,"

"Er…" Syaroan was shocked by such a serious but random statement, "Tragic as it is; why does this concern me?"

"-Because you licked my blood,"

Syaoran's face made an 'Oh yeah…' look but shrugged it off, "I probably didn't get AIDS but even if I did I don't mind…Just another thing that will eventually end up killing me."

"So-" Sakura took a sip out of her artificially dyed juice, "You aren't afraid to die?"

Syaoran thought about it quite a bit. Dying; a natural thing. No matter the cause, it is still natural. He didn't see the need to ponder further about it. Dying was dying and he would face it one day too. The purpose of humans, Syaoran thought, was nothing. Humans had no purpose and each human had no significance. The significance only comes with the intertwining of other humans called socializing. However, socializing almost always leads to bad things. That is how Syaoran became unloved, that is how he got into drugs, and that is how he finally ended up in rehab. There was not a day that didn't go by that Syaoran thought of taking his own life because of his bad social interactions. In fact, his multiple attempts at suicide were only stopped by his current girlfriends at the times of his attempts. They were whores who wanted the self satisfaction of saving a life; So, Syaoran granted them that, at least. Then he would leave them and continue the cycle again.

Syaoran chuckled. There was so much he could say about death; how he wanted it to come over him so badly or how he'd like to eventually kill himself but he decided a simple answer would suffice, "No," he replied with a smirk.

Sakura frowned, "Hum, well that's no fun then."

Syaoran looked her in the eyes as she stared back, blankly, "So then, what about you?"

"Terrified," Sakura stated.

He didn't expect such an answer, "W-Why-" He began.

Sakura picked up her tray, threw out most of the food and put the tray on top of the trashcan, "Lets leave it at that for today."

Syaoran watched Sakura leave the cafeteria.

She was interesting and tragic. Syaoran couldn't help but be interested. The fact that she was terrified of dying made him curious as to why she lead a life of danger and drugs. He would have to further inquire to her and make her open up.

A rush of excitement made his chest pound full of a self-perpetuated high. He ran out of the cafeteria and into his nearby room, belly flopping down on his bed, "Lovely, truly lovely,"

The decision that he made to run to his room was not a wise one. After about ten minutes of laying on his bed Syaoran began to have a feeling of sickness. His head became dizzying and soon he blacked out.

When Syaoran came to the first thing he heard was an annoying click of the tongue, "What a mess," the annoyance seethed into Syaoran's skull.

He felt wet and chunky. It was like he was surrounded by a mass of sickening liquid that burned his nostrils. His eyes were still closed but he had wished he had kept them shut.

His eyes opened to a spectacular nightmare; beige liquid all over his bed. There was a mixture of things that Syaoran remembered swallowing just hours ago: peas, fruit chunks, and macaroni. The rest was a pile of chunky vomit.

Mimi was standing in the doorway assessing the vomit covered Syaoran and his messy situation. She held her nose, like any sane person in that place would. Anger could be a less than adequate word to use for Mimi's expression.

Her forehead was all wrinkled up as she looked like a killer out for revenge. She looked like one crazy bitch, Syaoran could tell you that much.

"If you were going to have a withdrawal you could have gone into the bathroom to relieve yourself!"

Syaoran tried to get up but felt like there was a huge hole down in his lower abs, "Would anybody in their right mind submit themselves to this type of embarrassment?" He seethed with a moan of pain.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I don't know, are you of sound mind?"

Syaoran laughed at the comment. Of course she wouldn't take him seriously, he was addicted to a numerous amount of drugs. The thought never occurred to him but being surrounded in his bed by a pool of his own vomit really put it into perspective for him. The embarrassment of a drug addict, it had yet blown upon the young Syaoran Li with full force.

"Well..." Mimi gagged at the smell and turned her head out of the room without seeming rude, "Lets...clean you up. I'll get some cleaning people in here to wipe your room down."

Syaoran didn't want to slip on his own vomit so he maneuvered over the sickening mass while keeping the vomit on him to a minimum, "Mimi, this is kind of disgusting...how could I throw up so much?"

Mimi rolled her eyes at the small talk Syaoran was obviously creating, "Well, the drug dependence you developed was probably really deep. With the sheer amount of crap you threw up I wouldn't be surprised that this is just the beginning it," She looked Syaoran up and down, "Take off your outer clothing and just throw it back in your room."

Syaoran did as Mimi said and was left with his clean boxers on. Mimi pointed to the clothes on top of his dresser and quickly went back into his room and grabbed them, "Good thinking..." Syaoran muttered.

"Well, you are obviously going to take a shower now; I will show you where it is. The first time you get your own soap and shampoo. After you run out ask the bathroom attendant for new soap. Fifteen minutes for each shower. The towels are found in a cubby right at the entrance....and...this is a community shower so...don't drop the soap." Mimi taunted and showed Syaoran the tiled room that smelt a bit of mildew.

Mimi left Syaoran to gawk at the most un-private room he would ever take a shower in, "This is crazy," He opened the blue shower curtain -designated for men- that opened into a room of about twenty shower heads with drains placed after every few showers, "So...unhealty!" Syaoran saw that there was no blockage where there should be and was glad he was the only one taking a shower at the time.

There was a little place to put the soap and shampoo that was indented into the wall. Syaoran put his items there and turned on the cold water.

The little things he never paid attention to were now greatly appreciated in his mind. The warm bath he wanted at that moment was nonexistent. He would have to do with the cold water to scrub all of his dinner off of his skin.

There was a small noise from the other side of the wall. The noise got louder until Syaoran realized that someone was singing.

Syaoran realized the song being sung. He took in the lyrics like he knew the meaning behind them. He was enjoying his cold shower a bit more than when he first started it. The voice giving Syaoran his enjoyment -he figured- belonged to a woman on the other side of the wall. Her voice sounded ruff and broken but it was soulful and quite beautiful to Syaoran.

After listening for a while he decided to join in on the song taking a turn with his voice grand but delicate. The woman's voice wavered for a second contemplating whether to continue or not but resumed singing after a moment's time. Syaoran chuckled at the woman's timid embarrassment and continued singing as well.

Syaoran took a shot in the dark and guessed who he was singing with, "Sakura?"

Syaoran heard a small and echoing, "Oh damn," before she replied in a deep voice, "Nononono, you got the wrong person sorry."

Syaoran gave a hearty laugh throwing his head back, "Oh yes, so sorry!" He heard the water shut off on the other side. Syaoran quickly followed suit and collected his things dripping wet with goose bumps.

He exited from the blue curtain and found that a skinny figure had exited from the pink curtain. Her long brown hair was down and dripping beads of water. They ran down her small frame and into a pink towel wrapped around her. She looked absolutely sexy in a rough, edgy sort of way. From the way Sakura scowled, she did not seem pleased about getting assessed.

"-The hell you looking at?" She greeted with an unkind sneer.

Syaoran smiled and retorted, "Such a dirty mouth for such a lovely body,"

She glared at Syaoran but left it and that and walked away from him into her room. Syaoran went into the changing room instead and waited for his room to get clean.

All in all, the following week was crap. Syaoran had to detoxify his body and flush out all of the drugs in his system. This called for major amounts of vomiting and shaking uncontrollably. With Mimi being a hard ass like usual Syaoran had to take awful medication to control his pain and throw up in the toilet like a good boy. The rehab experience was a tough one but it also taught Syaoran one and one thing only: Listen to Mimi, always. She lessened the pain and boredom that week and provided fun for him and Sakura. As soon as the week ended Syaoran and Sakura were doing odd jobs for Mimi to fill up their schedule.

Syaoran was sitting on a chair backwards leaning on the table in front of him. Sakura was just opposite of him doing the same. The afternoon was so far boring for the two as they just sat there observing all of the twitching heroin, cocaine, and other random drug users.

They all looked dead. The liveliest ones were Syaoran and Sakura and that was not saying much. They all sat around watching the light from the television flutter and flit over the dark, dank room with only one flickering light on. Once in a while someone would go crazy and shout random shit like they needed more crack or they knew that aliens were coming or something around those lines. They were put to rest by a secret needle that one of the nurses injected into them; it calmed them right down.

Syaoran wondered why his parents didn't send him to a nice rehab; like in the shows where a doctor talks about feelings and people's history of drug abuse. He just wanted a decent place to spend his recuperating time. It didn't have to have warm showers, just better workers and food. The place in which Syaoran desired to be grew less demanding more and more each day.

Syaoran sighed and flicked Sakura on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sakura shot up and glared, "I THOUGHT WE WERE ON GOOD TERMS NOW?!"

"Waaa….I'm booooorred…" Syaoran said with a monotone voice ignoring Sakura's expected outburst, "Mimi has a cold todaaay!"

Sakura smirked, "Then shall we explore even more of this hell?"

Syaoran's face grimaced with a bit of surprise, "There is more to this place?!

"Come on," Sakura took his hand and led him out of the recreational room and far back into the building, "There is an oasis in hell," Sakura smiled for the first time and started running towards a old door covered with anything and everything imaginable.

Sakura carefully opened the door to reveal something amazing: a garden. Not a big garden, but a small one. It was covered in moss everywhere with a big tree in the middle with a swing attached. There were stepping stones to a sitting area and a small fountain and that looked like a flower blooming and spouting water. Around them, red flowers bloomed everywhere. It was outside but red bricks covered by the moss held the two teenagers in the rehab center still.

"This….is…" Syaoran started.

"It's like the Secret Garden, right?" Sakura questioned with a smirk.

"Y-yeah…" He was amazed and the simplicity of the beautiful garden. The green and red contrasted and yet made perfect sense together.

He went and sat down on one of the benches and motioned for Sakura to follow. She reluctantly did even though she would have gone over there anyway.

They sat a while taking in the beauty, not wanting to go back inside.

Sakura was the first one to speak up in the silent garden, "So what's your story; your spiral down? What made you do drugs?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura with an almost pathetic look on his face, "its nothing really….I guess the reason was that my parents didn't look after me like they should have and I got in trouble. I think I wanted their attention mostly. At first it was just a couple of happy pills but then my so called friends introduced me to other things…I don't have a grand story to tell. Its not like I was abandoned or anything, forced to live life by myself, on the streets. I was just spoiled, and I had the money to do whatever I wanted to do. And so I turned to drugs; that's all."

"I used to have a pet lion," Sakura said. She received a raised eyebrow from Syaoran, "My godfather Yue gave Kero-chan to me. Kero-chan liked to eat a lot…his favorite thing in the whole wide world was pudding."

Syaoran looked confused; he didn't understand why she was talking about her pet, "So is this relevant to your story?"

Sakura whipped her head to face Syaoran, "Just. LISTEN." She hissed, "Ahem…Yue was a great godfather to me. He explained to me that everyone had a moon and a sun. The moon was calm and collected while the sun was filled with fire and excitement. I realized that my moon was Yue and my sun was Kero-chan. I lived a happy life with my brother and father -my mother passed away- but we were happy together as a small family. My brother had a small secret though. He was gay. It may not seem like such a big deal but my brother was caught in a predicament. Yue and this other man named Yukito were both my brother's lovers. Yue and Yukito could have been called the same people really; they were twin brothers. My brother Touya, loved them both. He couldn't decide between the two. Yue found out one day and so Touya had to choose. Touya ended up choosing the sickly Yukito instead of the dashing Yue. Yue was enraged and got into a fight with the other two. My father tried to intervene but everyone ended up being killed by Yue. I don't know why or how Yue could do such a think but he did…" Sakura paused. Her eyes were not moved, they were solid and void, "I knew he wouldn't do such a thing…He was too nice. But that all changed when I realized that his jealously ran deep. Yue ended up raping me-"

"WHAT?" Syaoran interjected, "That's horrible!"

"It doesn't matter now, its over with…so anyway, I ended up on the streets and had to sell drugs to get by. You know, what you said you didn't do. Well…I did."

Syaoran sat speechless. How could he respond?

"Forget it…" Sakura said.

Syaoran tried to break the silence, "Um…well, at least we understand each other a bit more, right? We both had it hard."

"You aren't really suffering..." Sakura muttered, "You just feel no love. You can feel pain but you're just an empty shell." Sakura paused, "How can you say you had it hard? Piss off!!!" She pushed Syaoran into the fountain and ran straight for the door, fed up.

"Her eyes remained blank through the whole process." Syaoran muttered shaking the water out of his hair.


	3. Sakura and Her Syaoran

**Cultural Wasteland**

_19 year old Syaoran checked himself into rehab for drug abuse. He gets caught in a fast lane when he meets 18 year old Sakura a recovering drug abuser who has thrown her life away. Syaoran finds out that life is not all butterflies and daisies when he sees the other side of the world through Sakura`s eyes. Rated: T, mild drug and scene abuse. 1 shot_

A/N: Last chapter guys! Hope you had fun reading!

* * *

A few weeks passed; Sakura was ignoring Syaoran. It didn't matter much to either one them. Their friendship had ended before it began.

At meal times Sakura would keep her corner spot and glair at Syaoran through her long, dirty bangs. In the hallways whenever she saw him a slight scoff would escape from her lips; and whenever they were both helping out Mimi, Sakura would make Syaoran's task even harder.

"Can you help me clean the cafeteria?" Mimi asked the two of them one day, "It is awful and hasn't been cleaned for the longest time."

The thing is that with Mimi she would ask you a question but in the end you'd have to do it anyway. So, Sakura and Syaoran had no objections or more like, couldn't object.

The two started out at separate ends of the cafeteria both glad that the place would be clean. As the hours passed they got closer and closer until interacting with each other was imminent.

"Ass…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

A dirty rag covered in god knows what hit Sakura dead on in the face. The person who threw the rag was none other than Syaoran who looked at her like she was pathetic and not worth his time.

"You're the one who is an ass. I did nothing to you but console you and this is what I get? Were you just looking for a reason to hate me?"

"No, you were blatantly comparing the two of us. You don't know! OKAY? Your mommy and daddy feeding you drugs, well I had worse! I had to do everything to survive, EVERYTHING. Until one day I was luckily found by Mimi!" Sakura started yelling at Syaoran.

He just rolled his eyes and stated, "You're quite the little victim aren't you?"

Sakura's eyes blazed red, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" She marched straight up to him knocking over Syaoran's bucket filled with dirty water and punched him straight on in the face.

The sound resonated in the empty cafeteria.

Sakura became satisfied with her release of anger as she saw the growing red lump on Syaoran's face. Syaoran crouched down holding his cheek where he was punched.

"Bitch!" He cried out in pain.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sakura retorted coldly.

Syaoran got up with a serious expression plastered on his face. How dare she have the audacity to hit him square in the face? Thinking about what he should do, he finally decided on something quite audacious.

Syaoran wasn't mad, he wasn't angry, but he was confused and slightly upset by the thing Sakura was doing. He finally moved towards Sakura. She took a step back with caution. As he moved towards her she moved back but finally she hit a wall and had nowhere to go.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" She stuttered.

Syaoran said nothing but a small smirk appeared on his face. His shadow cast over hers causing her to shrink down the wall. Syaoran lifted her back up and hugged her.

"HOEEEEE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed with a bit of cuteness.

"You're very defensive but when I thought about it you really need a hug don't you?" Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked like an awkward, limp stuffed animal hanging over the taller Syaoran. It was quite an awkward moment but Syaoran was laughing through it all.

"P-Put me down!" Sakura demanded finally.

"Humm…." Syaoran pondered but decided to swing Sakura around instead.

Sakura wasn't amused but she wasn't angry anymore. Syaoran's unconventional ways of healing were quite refreshing to Sakura and left her feeling more placid than anything. She was like a baby being comforted by Syaoran but she didn't mind too much then and there.

After a while Syaoran finally did put her down and they continued cleaning. This time there was a silence between the two but it was probably better that way. Sakura seemed to have forgiven Syaoran and it was good, she looked so much better when she wasn't angry anyway.

The dirt and grime from the gross buildup on the cafeteria tables was immense. It was hard not to get the stuff on them and so the two ended up being caked in molded food scraps. But it wasn't all for naught because the cafeteria looked immaculate. The crusty tables were gone and replaced with a sea green oasis. The tables were such a shiny green that a person's face could actually be seen in it. The walls were not splattered with grease anymore and were replaced with a nice rust colored brick wall. The floors were mopped and produced glimmering white tile. The whole place in general was extremely better and when Mimi walked in her jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"How did you do all of this?" It was the first time the Sakura and Syaoran saw Mimi excited, "I guess I have to put you to work more often!"

"Ehehehehe," Syaoran laughed uncomfortably.

The cafeteria workers came in and were immediately stunned at their new working conditions. There once lifeless faces were replaced with exuberant expressions as they explored their clean surroundings. The workers were so amazed that by the time dinner rolled around there was a feast that could please a king.

"Damn, if they served this stuff everyday I wouldn't be so skinny!" Sakura exclaimed stuffing her face full of hamburger.

Syaoran chuckled while enjoying his meal as well, "Then I guess we should start cleaning more often! If we could clean the bathrooms you think they would give us hot water for showers?"

Sakura Shook her head, "Naw, they wouldn't do that at all."

Mimi appeared and sat next to Sakura, "Ok so here is the deal," Mimi's voice lowered, "You guys are pretty much working for me so I need your help with giving medication to the people here."

Sakura's hamburger dropped from her hands, "What?!"

"Please, I have to go to a workshop tomorrow and I need your help. I trust you guys."

"Is….that even legal? I mean we are patients here!" Syaoran said.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, so long as you don't think about stealing the medication." She handed the keys to Sakura.

Syaoran protested, "Mimi, I really don't think you should let us do that, who knows what will happen."

Mimi thought about it for a second and then took back her keys, "You know what, your right. What was I thinking…haha….trusting you two…."

Mimi walked away looking angry. No doubt she was going to have to hire someone who actually knew what they were doing. It amazed Sakura and Syaoran how cheap Mimi could be sometimes.

Dinner went by fast with people groaning from belly aches. They probably hadn't eaten as much as they had since they went to rehab. It was a nice feeling for them amidst the pain from their splitting sides.

Syaoran was content with the new and improved cafeteria workers so he took his leave and went into his bedroom.

About an hour later there was a frantic knock on the door. It was hurried and quick. Syaoran opened the door to see Sakura with a bundle of something wrapped up in her shirt. He looked at her all frazzled and decided to say something smart, "What did you do, steal something?"

Sakura nodded and let herself in past Syaoran. She didn't see his expression but it was surprised and quite shocked. Syaoran couldn't believe she would steal something but the real question was: what did she steal? Syaoran whipped around to see that Sakura had unloaded her bundle. What was worse about her stealing was that she stole pills.

Syaoran hurried and closed his door so as to avoid any onlookers, "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? FREAKING CRAZY?!!!" He shouted, "How the hell did you get those?!"

Sakura shrugged and pulled out a key out from her pocket, "Mimi had a spare key on her chain,"

Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy. Why would she steal pills; pills that she had to keep away from if she wanted to stay clean and get on with her life? Syaoran was confused and he plopped down onto his bed with the same shocked expression.

"I….I don't want to live anymore…" She muttered. Syaoran saw the hurt in her eyes as she eyed the pills on his bed, "I can't…there is nothing out there for me at all….I realized it when I met you…I don't know why but….you make me feel useless."

Syaoran was tripping over the words to say, "S-Sakura…what are you saying?!" He felt unsure of what to say.

"Don't say anything more…I'm going to do it."

Syaoran snickered, "You're in LOVE with me!" Sakura whipped around and looked furious, "You want me to stop you. That's why you are in my room instead of just taking the pills yourself!" Of course he was joking but of course Sakura took it all too seriously.

"I DID NO SUCH THING, DON'T SAY THINGS SO EASILY!!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.

"Come off it…" Syaoran pulled Sakura into a bear hug, "You really don't want to die…you said it yourself."

"Then why do I feel like this?" Sakura muttered with her head in his chest.

Syaoran looked at the hopeless girl and felt compelled to comfort her, "Put the pills back," He cooed, "Don't do it…I know you don't want to."

Sakura shuddered; she felt so tempted to hug Syaoran back with all her might. There was something about him that made her feel worthless but the other side of it was a warm and cuddly feeling. Syaoran made her feel good about herself in a weird contradiction. The worthlessness came from an unknown feeling, a feeling she hadn't experienced yet and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Still, she couldn't deny that it was love.

Syaoran lifted up her chin and unexpectedly kissed her. At first Sakura didn't respond. She let it deepen and she eventually closed her eyes. It seemed as if she was enjoying Syaoran's attention. She got so caught up in his kiss that she forgot what she was doing. But as soon as she realized it, Syaoran already had her in his grasp.

She ripped herself away and slapped him with her powerful force but in turn he pulled her back. The heat that he exuded made her head light. Syaoran looked at Sakura's frowning face and laughed. His laughter angered her further as she tried to pull away a second time. It didn't work and Syaoran held firm to her tiny frame.

She didn't want to; she wanted to resist his laughing eyes. For some reason they attracted her all the more causing a stir in her head. With her brain blasting she finally admitted to herself that she liked it but she would had never admitted it out loud. With such a realization she stopped struggling so much and muttered, "Fine…."

Syaoran's face turned into a priceless piece of work. His laughter turned silent and his eyes were surprised. With a hint of lust you could tell that Syaoran was turned on by Sakura's surrender.

"Damn…you got me off guard." Syaoran muttered scratching his head.

But his surprise did not last long for he immediately suffocated Sakura with the burning heat of his breath. He suddenly imprisoned her lips with his and caused Sakura's light-headedness to deepen.

"Hum…" Syaoran murmured as he looked at Sakura's quizzical expression, "I don't think I can stop." Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran pounced her kissing her everywhere.

When morning came Syaoran opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful Sakura resting in the glimmering sunlight. It created a ring around her making her look angelic. She was naked which for one thing meant that they had done it. Syaoran's mind raced and remembered every detail of what had happened. Syaoran laid there silent soaking up all of the events.

After a couple of minutes he noticed something strange. Syaoran tried to wake up Sakura, "….Hey…." He muttered. Then a sudden realized she wouldn't move. She couldn't move because she wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing because she was not alive and as soon as Syaoran came to that conclusion he fell to pieces. What Syaoran didn't know was that Sakura had gotten up and downed as many pills as possible. She got back in bed, kissed Syaoran goodbye, and waited for death to wash over her.

In a fit of rage Syaoran hit the wall hard causing a hole to form. He decided not to do that again but he did grab the nearest pill bottle he could find and shove as many pills as he could down his throat. He didn't care anymore. Sakura was the one thing that gave him hope. If he couldn't have Sakura then what was the point anymore? In his abysmal demise he recollected everything that made him take drugs in the first place. He started laughing. At least for once he felt loved in his life. The night before was all the love he needed in his lifetime and so he would quietly pass on with no regrets.

"If only you stayed alive…." He whispered to Sakura stroking her hair, "I guess this will have to end like Romeo and Juliet though, huh? He chuckled a bit with tears in his eyes, "I'm not afraid of death but why you? Did you just lie to me? I'll never know though…but as long as I can be where you are I don't care…." And with that last sentence he took his last breath and slowly faded away.

"MORNIN'!!!" Mimi shouted all over the hallway, today she had a workshop to attend so she would need to hurry and get everyone on track. For the day she had Sakura and Syaoran planned to paint the recreational room a new brighter color. She was more alive that day and she felt good for no apparent reason, "Today is a good day," she hummed to herself.

She hustled to Syaoran's room where she quickly knocked. There was no reply. Thinking that Syaoran was just a bit slow that day she opened the door, "Wake up you!"

The first thing she saw was a smiling Sakura and Syaoran. Why were they smiling? Mimi never knew. The next thing she saw was the empty pill bottles riddled all over the floor. She put two with two together and immediately rushed over to check out the two.

They were dead. Why were they dead? She didn't know anything except for the empty pill bottles that were gathered around the two in their dead, silent slumber.

Mimi grew into hysterics. She grabbed her face in horror making the lines in her face more apparent. She dropped down onto the ground as tears welled up in her eyes.

People were staring. They were looking at her with all the same drugged out eyes. They didn't understand; furry penetrated Mimi's mind.

She stood up and ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

Sakura stole her keys and took the pills, Mimi deduced. Sakura was sly that drugged out hopeless girl. Mimi tried to blame Sakura in her head so many times but it was to no avail.

As she reached her car she flung the door open and slammed it shut, shutting her up in her own world.

"DAMN IT! FUCK! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMMIT, SHIT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed a hot bloody mess all over her steering wheel, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE…!"

She hit her head on the steering wheel and collapsed into it. Her sobs shook her whole body as she realized what she had done. There was no excuse for her unprofessional behavior. That behavior that killed two of the best people in the place called hell.

Tears streamed down her face as her realization made her cool down. There was no way that Mimi would be going to that workshop.

As the days went by no one had ever remembered the two teens that killed themselves out of sheer pain. No one remembered except Mimi. She made it her goal to keep her feelings out of her job. Her once blonde hair had more grey streaks in it than before. She stood more stoutly and sternly. Her eyes were like whips that could crack a man in two. She was empty once more only filling the void with her work.

While no one remembered Mimi did. She would remember the charismatic Syaoran and the depressed Sakura. She would remember how they were attracted to each other at first sight, even if they were horrible to each other. Their ironic relationship that would only cause pain in the end but for one moment Mimi saw something so bright burn that it couldn't be put out by natural causes. She saw hope in hell and she would never forget the story of woe of Sakura and her Syaoran.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

A/N: I will create an alternate "happy" ending so fear not for you shall not be disappointed if you prefer happier endings!


	4. So Long

**Cultural Wasteland- _19 year old Syaoran checked himself into rehab for drug abuse. He gets caught in a fast lane when he meets 18 year old Sakura a recovering drug abuser who has thrown her life away. Syaoran finds out that life is not all butterflies and daisies when he sees the other side of the world through Sakura`s eyes. Rated: M_**

**A/N:** This is the alternative version to the ending. The happy version, so without further delay, enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks passed; Sakura was ignoring Syaoran. It didn't matter much to either one them. Their friendship had ended before it began.

At meal times Sakura would keep her corner spot and glair at Syaoran through her long, dirty bangs. In the hallways whenever she saw him a slight scoff would escape from her lips; and whenever they were both helping out Mimi, Sakura would make Syaoran's task even harder.

"Can you help me clean the cafeteria?" Mimi asked the two of them one day, "It is awful and hasn't been cleaned for the longest time."

The thing is that with Mimi she would ask you a question but in the end you'd have to do it anyway. So, Sakura and Syaoran had no objections or more like, couldn't object.

The two started out at separate ends of the cafeteria both glad that the place would be clean. As the hours passed they got closer and closer until interacting with each other was imminent.

"Ass…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

A dirty rag covered in god knows what hit Sakura dead on in the face. The person who threw the rag was none other than Syaoran who looked at her like she was pathetic and not worth his time.

"You're the one who is an ass. I did nothing to you but console you and this is what I get? Were you just looking for a reason to hate me?"

"No, you were blatantly comparing the two of us. You don't know! OKAY? Your mommy and daddy feeding you drugs, well I had worse! I had to do everything to survive, EVERYTHING. Until one day I was luckily found by Mimi!" Sakura started yelling at Syaoran.

He just rolled his eyes and stated, "You're quite the little victim aren't you?"

Sakura's eyes blazed red, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" She marched straight up to him knocking over Syaoran's bucket filled with dirty water and punched him straight on in the face.

The sound resonated in the empty cafeteria.

Sakura became satisfied with her release of anger as she saw the growing red lump on Syaoran's face. Syaoran crouched down holding his cheek where he was punched.

"Bitch!" He cried out in pain.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sakura retorted coldly.

Syaoran got up with a serious expression plastered on his face. How dare she have the audacity to hit him square in the face? Thinking about what he should do, he finally decided on something quite audacious.

Syaoran wasn't mad, he wasn't angry, but he was confused and slightly upset by the thing Sakura was doing. He finally moved towards Sakura. She took a step back with caution. As he moved towards her she moved back but finally she hit a wall and had nowhere to go.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" She stuttered.

Syaoran said nothing but a small smirk appeared on his face. His shadow cast over hers causing her to shrink down the wall. Syaoran lifted her back up and hugged her.

"HOEEEEE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed with a bit of cuteness.

"You're very defensive but when I thought about it you really need a hug don't you?" Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked like an awkward, limp stuffed animal hanging over the taller Syaoran. It was quite an awkward moment but Syaoran was laughing through it all.

"P-Put me down!" Sakura demanded finally.

"Humm…." Syaoran pondered but decided to swing Sakura around instead.

Sakura wasn't amused but she wasn't angry anymore. Syaoran's unconventional ways of healing were quite refreshing to Sakura and left her feeling more placid than anything. She was like a baby being comforted by Syaoran but she didn't mind too much then and there.

After a while Syaoran finally did put her down and they continued cleaning. This time there was a silence between the two but it was probably better that way. Sakura seemed to have forgiven Syaoran and it was good, she looked so much better when she wasn't angry anyway.

The dirt and grime from the gross buildup on the cafeteria tables was immense. It was hard not to get the stuff on them and so the two ended up being caked in molded food scraps. But it wasn't all for naught because the cafeteria looked immaculate. The crusty tables were gone and replaced with a sea green oasis. The tables were such a shiny green that a person's face could actually be seen in it. The walls were not splattered with grease anymore and were replaced with a nice rust colored brick wall. The floors were mopped and produced glimmering white tile. The whole place in general was extremely better and when Mimi walked in her jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"How did you do all of this?" It was the first time the Sakura and Syaoran saw Mimi excited, "I guess I have to put you to work more often!"

"Ehehehehe," Syaoran laughed uncomfortably.

The cafeteria workers came in and were immediately stunned at their new working conditions. There once lifeless faces were replaced with exuberant expressions as they explored their clean surroundings. The workers were so amazed that by the time dinner rolled around there was a feast that could please a king.

"Damn, if they served this stuff everyday I wouldn't be so skinny!" Sakura exclaimed stuffing her face full of hamburger.

Syaoran chuckled while enjoying his meal as well, "Then I guess we should start cleaning more often! If we could clean the bathrooms you think they would give us hot water for showers?"

Sakura Shook her head, "Naw, they wouldn't do that at all."

Mimi appeared and sat next to Sakura, "Ok so here is the deal," Mimi's voice lowered, "You guys are pretty much working for me so I need your help with giving medication to the people here."

Sakura's hamburger dropped from her hands, "What?!"

"Please, I have to go to a workshop tomorrow and I need your help. I trust you guys."

"Is….that even legal? I mean we are patients here!" Syaoran said.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, so long as you don't think about stealing the medication." She handed the keys to Sakura.

Syaoran protested, "Mimi, I really don't think you should let us do that, who knows what will happen."

Mimi thought about it for a second and then took back her keys, "You know what, your right. What was I thinking…haha….trusting you two…."

Mimi walked away looking angry. No doubt she was going to have to hire someone who actually knew what they were doing. It amazed Sakura and Syaoran how cheap Mimi could be sometimes.

Dinner went by fast with people groaning from belly aches. They probably hadn't eaten as much as they had since they went to rehab. It was a nice feeling for them amidst the pain from their splitting sides.

Syaoran was content with the new and improved cafeteria workers so he took his leave and went into his bedroom.

About an hour later there was a frantic knock on the door. It was hurried and quick. Syaoran opened the door to see Sakura with a bundle of something wrapped up in her shirt. He looked at her all frazzled and decided to say something smart, "What did you do, steal something?"

Sakura nodded and let herself in past Syaoran. She didn't see his expression but it was surprised and quite shocked. Syaoran couldn't believe she would steal something but the real question was: what did she steal? Syaoran whipped around to see that Sakura had unloaded her bundle. What was worse about her stealing was that she stole pills.

Syaoran hurried and closed his door so as to avoid any onlookers, "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? FREAKING CRAZY?!!!" He shouted, "How the hell did you get those?!"

Sakura shrugged and pulled out a key out from her pocket, "Mimi had a spare key on her chain,"

Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy. Why would she steal pills; pills that she had to keep away from if she wanted to stay clean and get on with her life? Syaoran was confused and he plopped down onto his bed with the same shocked expression.

"I….I don't want to live anymore…" She muttered. Syaoran saw the hurt in her eyes as she eyed the pills on his bed, "I can't…there is nothing out there for me at all….I realized it when I met you…I don't know why but….you make me feel useless."

Syaoran was tripping over the words to say, "S-Sakura…what are you saying?!" He felt unsure of what to say.

"Don't say anything more…I'm going to do it."

Syaoran snickered, "You're in LOVE with me!" Sakura whipped around and looked furious, "You want me to stop you. That's why you are in my room instead of just taking the pills yourself!" Of course he was joking but of course Sakura took it all too seriously.

"I DID NO SUCH THING, DON'T SAY THINGS SO EASILY!!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.

"Come off it…" Syaoran pulled Sakura into a bear hug, "You really don't want to die…you said it yourself."

"Then why do I feel like this?" Sakura muttered with her head in his chest.

Syaoran looked at the hopeless girl and felt compelled to comfort her, "Put the pills back," He cooed, "Don't do it…I know you don't want to."

Sakura shuddered; she felt so tempted to hug Syaoran back with all her might. There was something about him that made her feel worthless but the other side of it was a warm and cuddly feeling. Syaoran made her feel good about herself in a weird contradiction. The worthlessness came from an unknown feeling, a feeling she hadn't experienced yet and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Still, she couldn't deny that it was love.

Syaoran lifted up her chin and unexpectedly kissed her. At first Sakura didn't respond. She let it deepen and she eventually closed her eyes. It seemed as if she was enjoying Syaoran's attention. She got so caught up in his kiss that she forgot what she was doing. But as soon as she realized it, Syaoran already had her in his grasp.

She ripped herself away and slapped him with her powerful force but in turn he pulled her back. The heat that he exuded made her head light. Syaoran looked at Sakura's frowning face and laughed. His laughter angered her further as she tried to pull away a second time. It didn't work and Syaoran held firm to her tiny frame.

She didn't want to; she wanted to resist his laughing eyes. For some reason they attracted her all the more causing a stir in her head. With her brain blasting she finally admitted to herself that she liked it but she would had never admitted it out loud. With such a realization she stopped struggling so much and muttered, "Fine…."

Syaoran's face turned into a priceless piece of work. His laughter turned silent and his eyes were surprised. With a hint of lust you could tell that Syaoran was turned on by Sakura's surrender.

"Damn…you got me off guard." Syaoran muttered scratching his head.

But his surprise did not last long for he immediately suffocated Sakura with the burning heat of his breath. He suddenly imprisoned her lips with his and caused Sakura's light-headedness to deepen.

"Hum…" Syaoran murmured as he looked at Sakura's quizzical expression, "I don't think I can stop." Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran pounced her kissing her everywhere.

When morning came Syaoran opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful Sakura resting in the glimmering sunlight. It created a ring around her making her look angelic. She was naked which for one thing meant that they had done it. Syaoran's mind raced and remembered every detail of what had happened. Syaoran laid there silent soaking up all of the events.

Her steady breathing told him that she was still alive. She didn't pull anything while he was asleep which meant one thing. She loved him a whole lot. Maybe she just wanted his attention to pull a stunt like that. Whatever she wanted she got. Syaoran moved a piece of hair out of her face and smiled a bit.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She blushed furiously when she saw a beaming Syaoran laughing wholeheartedly, "HOEEEEE, WHATTHEHELLISTHIS?!"

Syaoran merely smiled again, "See I told you, you love me!"

"Like hell I do!"

Syaoran just shrugged it off and started teasing Sakura, "Wanna come back to bed, **Honey**?" He said patting the place where Sakura was in his bed.

Sakura gave him the middle finger as she slipped on her pants.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, got up and captured her lips like he had the other night. To his surprise she didn't retaliate and actually kissed him back.

"Asshole..." She muttered but a smirk was evident on her face.

Syaoran stared amazed at the new development, "What an improvement!" He muttered blushing a little.

Mimi appeared walked around the corner. She was furious, her pace picked up and she broke out into a jog. Her extra key was missing and she was suppose to give it to the substitute in one hour. The day -she could tell- was going to be a bad day.

As she rounded another corner she began searching for Sakura. She knew that she had the key because she was the only one to touch them since the day before.

"SYAORAN!" Mimi shouted before opening his door, "Have you seen Sakur-"

The first thing that Mimi saw when she entered Syaroan's room was the two young adults making out with Syaoran naked underneath his bed sheets. Then she saw the pills, full but scattered around.

"Y-you two stole those pills!" Mimi became flustered, "And you two are breaking the rule about romance in t-the rehab!"

Sakura became annoyed, "We were going to give them back!"

Mimi gave an incredulous laugh, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Mimi scribbled something on her notepad, "Well, looks like you two will have to be kicked out,"

"Y-you really don't mean that Mimi, do you?!" Syaoran said.

"I really am, you have two serious offences piled up on your plate, you're lucky I didn't call the police!" Mimi walked over to the pills and began to pick them up one by one.

"BUT-" Sakura began.

"Stop. We will leave this place in an hours time."

"Syaoran!" Sakura protested but Syaoran gave her a stern stare. Sakura figured it would be for the best to stop.

Mimi turned around and left, "Good,"

"Syaoran where are we going to go?!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry, just get your stuff and we'll leave." He simply put.

Sakura grew silent and left. She had never left the rehab in five long years. Five long years she spent in that rehabilitation center free of charge and never once did she think about leaving. She was afraid and had no clue what Syaoran wanted to do. She would probably end up on the streets again. Suddenly she was regretting not taking those pills.

"Where am I going to go?!" Sakura once again protested after she had packed all of her things. Syaoran was hushed and did not say anything as she did so.

Mimi was at the door waiting for them to leave.

They stepped outside and it was like a whole different world. The sunny sky bled through the trees casting shadows on the pothole filled road. The air smelt of the spring. When Syaoran had entered the rehab it had been a chilly winter's day.

Sakura was amazed by such sheer simple beauty that she had forgotten throughout those years. Her attention immediately turned to Syaoran. Instead of asking a question about her she decided to ask about him, so where are you going to go?"

Syaoran and Sakura started walking down the sidewalk, "I'll go get a job and an apartment and finish school, probably…"

Sakura's face gave an 'Oh' expression.

"-With you of course," Syaoran finished. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and held it.

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears; real emotion could be seen from them. She laughed as some of the tears fell out, "Good…" She muttered and squeezed Syaoran's hand hard.

Mimi watched the two until they could not be seen anymore. Out of the corner of Syaoran's eye he could have sworn Mimi was smiling, "Be free," She muttered and with that went back inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story! I want to thank everybody that reviewed as well :D!!!


End file.
